


alien planets are a good place to confess right?

by willannanan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt, Injury, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willannanan/pseuds/willannanan
Summary: "I mean, seriously! You could at least-""Lance,please." He's tightly rung, senses on high alert. "You can yell at me later just please be quiet."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	alien planets are a good place to confess right?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just needed some soft klance confessions and then this happened

"Can we just… get along?" Lance's voice is quiet, breaking the tense silence he and Keith have been sitting in for the past hour.

Wind rushes past the cave they're huddled in, and Keith can hear the quiet chattering of rodents nearby. He's not sure what went wrong exactly but somehow he and Lance had ended up stuck on a planet without their Lions. Every attempt they'd made to contact the team had failed, tempers flaring as they yelled at each other, and eventually they had resorted to just sitting, waiting for a rescue they weren't even sure was coming.

Keith doesn't say anything to Lance. He doesn't know what to say, already regretting his harsh words from earlier, and he especially doesn't want to cause another fight.

It isn't fair.

Every time he tries to talk to Lance the words come out wrong, twisted, sounding worse than he means them. Jokes turn to insults, sour as they leave his lips, and he desperately wants to take them back. It isn't fair.

"Look, we're kind of stuck here together, so we might as well make the best of it." If Keith wasn't a coward he would look up while Lance was talking to him. "Besides, I hate fighting with you. We're meant to be a team." That last part is mumbled but Keith still hears it, his chest aching slightly.

He doesn't mean to fight but sometimes when he looks at Lance there's this feeling, this warmth burning in his chest and he can't- he doesn't know how to- God he's a mess.

"Or you could just not talk to me. That works I guess."

Keith is almost entirely sure that Lance has his arms crossed and that annoyed crease is between his eyebrows and- oh, there's that weird feeling again.

How is he supposed to talk to Lance? The boy was so irritating with his dumb pick-up lines and the stupid grin he got after telling them, the proud sparkle lighting up his eyes, smile soft, practically glowing-

Fuck.

Keith pushes the thoughts back. He can't- did he have a crush on Lance? No. He couldn't. He just found him annoying. Yeah, that was it.

He's not sure how much time passes before he stands, brushing off the back of his suit and picking up his helmet. "Come on," Keith mutters, avoiding Lance's gaze, "we should find somewhere safer to spend the night."

Lance heaves a sigh but Keith can hear him getting to his feet behind him and so he starts walking, the blue paladin trailing behind. Keith has no idea where he's going but he knows that cave wouldn't be much protection come nightfall. The opening was too wide and exposed. Not to mention they have no idea what lives on this planet.

They don't have to wait long to find out.

They had only been walking for 20 minutes, Lance going on about how Keith won't talk to him the entire time, when the red paladin hears it.

An eery chittering fills the air and Keith tenses, reflexively falling into a defensive stance. He activates his bayard without a second thought, the faint _woosh_ from the Altean technology comforting in the strange environment.

"I mean, seriously! You could at least-"

"Lance, _please._ " He's tightly rung, senses on high alert. "You can yell at me later just please be quiet."

Keith's not sure if it's the desperation in his voice or if Lance has picked up on the faint noises around them but by some miracle the blue paladin falls silent. Keith glances behind him to see Lance tense, bayard activated, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Which is when everything goes to shit.

A blur darts from the bushes nearby, it's fast, very fast. Keith can't make out what it is but it's barrelling towards him and he doesn't have time, can't react-

Keith lifts his sword but he's slow, too slow, and a furred hand whips past his face, catching the edge of his cheek. He can feel the faint trickle of blood running down his face but it doesn't hurt, adrenaline running high. He readies himself again, moving so that his back is against Lance's.

Another one darts past, this time aiming for Lance, and Keith can feel him stumble against his back. He grits his teeth and re-positions his sword in his hand, fingers flexing.

There's too many, though.

They're nearly silent, balls of fur hurtling past Lance and Keith, tearing into them with razor sharp claws. Lance stumbles against Keith one too many times, his breathing coming in fast pants. _Is he okay?_ Keith shakes his head, there's not time for that.

The chittering rises in volume, surrounding them, loud, too loud, _get out of my head-_

Pain rakes across his stomach and he cries out, head thrown back. Behind him, Lance crumples to the ground, and Keith's mind is screaming at him.

_Get him out of here, get him out, get him out!_

But he's dazed and everything hurts. He's never been so afraid before, what if Lance is dead?

No, no he can't be, he hasn't told him-

A loud roar pierces the air and for a minute Keith feels his chest get light, an exhausted grin tugging at his lips. The Lions are here, they must be.

But nothing comes.

The chittering fades and he's grateful. But the roar was too deep, a strange undernote ringing through the air in it's wake. His shoulders drop and the smile fades. They were still stuck here.

Pain blossoms across his abdomen and Keith groans, pressing a hand to the tears in his space suit. Blood drips from his fingers and he pants before his mind catches up with him. Lance!

He whirls around, dropping to his knees by the unconscious body crumpled on the floor, and pulls him onto his lap. Shaky fingers brush over Lance's chest, trying to feel for the rise and fall of his breathing, head leaning down when he doesn't feel anything, oh God he doesn't feel anything, Lance is gone, he's _gone-_

_Thump. Thump._

Keith lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a smile cracking across dry lips as he presses his forehead against Lance's chest. He's okay. Keith catches sight of the blood everywhere and frowns. They have to move, have to get somewhere safe.

He takes a steadying breath, mentally steeling himself against the incoming pain as he puts his arms under Lance. A long steady exhale pushes past his lips and he stands, hissing against the intense pain, fire radiating across his stomach. It'll be over soon, he knows that, but it _hurts_ and he needs to look at Lance's wounds.

Keith stumbles on the first step and grist his teeth in frustration. He will not drop Lance, he'd never hear the end of it. He glances down at the boy in his arms while he walks, a frown making it's way across his face as he notices the pale tone of Lance's skin. Fuck.

"It'll be okay," he mutters, not really talking to Lance, but needing the company. "We'll get to safety and you'll be okay." He falls silent for the rest of the walk, focused on trying to find somewhere to rest.

By the time Keith finds the hidden alcove he's exhausted. Sweat drips down his face and the pain in his abdomen has dulled down to a steady thrum, bone-deep and aching. He falls to his knees inside the hiding place, only just managing to keep Lance in his arms.

Fuck.

Ignoring his own problems for the minute, Keith manages to lean Lance against the wall, pulling off his suit and the jacket he was wearing underneath. He folds the fabric and places it behind the other boy's head as a pillow. He slumps down next to him, far less gentle with his own body, and fights against the exhausted weighing down his eyelids. He has to stay awake, needs to make sure Lance is okay.

It seems he doesn't have to wait long because after a moment the blue paladin's eyes flutter open. He groans a little from the pain and slowly tilts his head over, meeting Keith's worried gaze. A weak smile tilts Lance's lips before he passes out again. Relief fills Keith and he closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He doesn't notice his head drop down to Lance's shoulder, losing consciousness quickly.

Keith wakes with a jolt, panicked, chest heaving. _Where's Lance? Is he okay? How long have I been out for?_ Pain flares across his stomach and he gasps, curling in on himself.

"Woah, easy. Easy there."

A weight settles on his shoulder and Keith blinks the pain away, pushing it to the back of his mind. He looks up, meeting bright blue eyes, and immediately relaxes.

"You're okay," he breathes with a small smile and Lance's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

" _I'm_ okay? Keith, you could have died!"

Lance launches into a tirade about how stupid Keith was, dragging them all the way to this alcove when he was bleeding _and for God's sake Keith, can you not just look after yourself for one minute-_

Keith smiles and shakes his head, grabbing Lance's arm. The brunet whirls on him, clearly not done, but he doesn't get a chance to say any more as Keith pulls him into a kiss.

It's chaste, their noses bumping into each other awkwardly, but they're both blushing when they pull back.

Oh no.

Panic pools in the pit of his stomach and Keith rubs the back of his neck with a shaking hand, avoiding eye contact. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He's cut off by a hand jolting him forward and suddenly his lips are on Lance's again. He melts against the brunet, eyes falling shut. This time it's soft and wonderful and perfect and Keith nearly whines when Lance slowly pulls back again. The brunet runs a hand through Keith's hair and Keith cups Lance's cheek, admiring the blush on the other boy's face.

"You know what?" Keith mutters and Lance smiles.

"What?"

"We do make a good team."

Lance's face cracks into a smile, a laugh bubbling up from deep in his chest and it's the most beautiful thing Keith has ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! make sure to take care of yourself and grab some water and something to eat if you haven't yet today <3


End file.
